Are We Right?
by javalicious
Summary: Luke felt like he was swimming down river. Being pulled along by Lorelai’s rndominant nature, and not feeling the need to fight it, but simply letting himself be pulled. [one-shot] [kiss fron 4.22 wo kirk interrupting]


Are We Right?

**Pairing**: Luke & Lorelai

**Genre**: Romance (fluffy)

**Setting: **Kiss from Raincoats and Recipes, but without Kirk interrupting.

**Summary**: Luke felt like he was swimming down river. Being pulled along by Lorelai's

dominant nature, and not feeling the need to fight it, but simply letting himself be pulled.

**Note**: This story has not yet been edited. I'm looking for a beta-reader right now. If you can beta read (experience would be good) give me a shout. or http:javalicious.cjb.cc/

**Opinion**: It's very fluffy, but I've been wanted to write a fluffy L/L for a while now.

**Disclaimer**: The usual. I don't own nothin' so don't sue.

Are We Right?

"And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment." Luke kept peering into Lorelai's eyes, trying to see was she was thinking. How she was reacting inside. Because his emotions were rising by the second, and he didn't want to argue.

Lorelai was exasperated. Luke kept talking! And explaining and making so much sense and she just wanted to slow down. "There was! There was a moment!"

As soon as the words made contact with the air the atmosphere changed. Both could feel the tension drop, and the silence creep in. It was mostly due to Luke. He had stopped being angry, stopped arguing. Now he simply let himself look at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Drinking up her beauty as he stepped closer.

Almost silently, the words "What are you doing?" leapt out of Lorelai's mouth as she was taken by the look in Luke's eyes. It was different to any other she had seen, and she'd known him well enough to see a lot.

"Stand still." Luke felt his hands move to Lorelai's hips, closing the gap between their bodies. And just before their lips touched their eyes closed in anticipation Luke saw the look of helplessness in Lorelai's eyes. As if she couldn't help but put her hands on his face and deepen the kiss.

Luke was all for deepening the kiss. Soon he was biting her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. But he felt a nervous jolt in his stomach as she backed away, gasping for breath, and avoiding eye contact. Lorelai's eyes stared purposely at the ground, before getting a second wind and delving back into Luke's.

Soon their lips found each other again, and Luke got a grip around Lorelai, not letting her go as they try, once again, to deepen the kiss. This time they are more than successful, both losing balance and falling against the Inn's wall. A glimmer of humor shines in their eyes as the look at each other before falling into the deep river that is each other.

--

As they kissed Lorelai thought feverishly about where it was going. The Inn was full, it was late, and the more Lorelai's tongue became involved, the more sure she was that they would need a room. Her hands rested lightly on Luke's chest, not pushing him away, but simply touching him softly.

Luke, on the other hand, felt like he was swimming down river. Being pulled along by Lorelai's dominant nature, and not feeling the need to fight it, but simply letting himself be pulled. His hands moved from her hair to her neck to her hips and back to her hair. He wanted to be closer to her.

Both felt like they needed to make up for eight years of lost time. And while making out on the wall of the new Dragonfly Inn was great, both felt like it wasn't enough.

Finally Luke took advantage of a quick breather, pushing his forehead to Lorelai's so that it was impossible to do anything but look at each other. Each was breathing heavily, silently wanting to continue.

Between catching her breath, "What now?" escaped from Lorelai's mouth. And while it had been her that had been thinking about it, it was Luke who mentioned a place.

"No one's in my apartment." The five words held an unspoken question, one that drifted in the air for only a moment, before being answered by a similar five-word statement.

"I think the Jeep's outside."

--

The drive was silent, but lusty. Lorelai drove with a ragged breath and a grinning mouth. And though she felt worms crawling inside her stomach, she wanted this. She wanted Luke to ease the weird nervousness that in her brain about Rory and the Dragonfly and her life.

Luke, too, had a grin on his face. It was awkward and didn't suit him, and if Lorelai hadn't been focused on getting to his apartment, she would have laughed. Luke had been waiting a long time for this, and felt giddish from the kiss.

_It was more than a kiss. Much, much more._

Both felt the thought running through their minds as they existed the car and Luke jammed his key inside the lock unceremoniously. Still the silence remained, and anyone other than Luke and Lorelai would have found it heavy and probably suffocating.

But they'd known each other so long; so well. They'd talked much too much in the past years, and neither felt the need to drag those years back up.

Climbing the stairs to Luke's apartment was intoxicating for both of them. Taking the first whiff of the night as they trudged silently into the apartment. Looking at each other for only a second before closing that silly space that was between them.

This time hands weren't resting on chests, or gripping hips. At first they roamed the body wildly, feeling the curves and textures. But soon they were pulling at zippers and buttons, wondering incredulously at the point of the layers.

Lips re-united after shirts were taken off, and Lorelai made a move towards the double bed. The move itself was clumsy and small, but stopped both in their tracks.

"Too fast?" Wondered Luke aloud, re-taking to position of forehead to forehead.

Lorelai was ready for this. "Eight years." Both processed the thought slowly. After eight years, half a minute didn't seem that bad.

"Another night?" Lorelai didn't know why Luke wasn't diving into this. Didn't know why he was questioning it so.

"I trust you."

"I want you."

--

Morning dawned late on Luke's apartment. Lorelai stirred as the sun washed across her closed eyelids. She was used to the sun on her back in the mornings and thought nothing of it. Rolling over, she let herself drift back into a deep sleep.

Luke was always up before the sun found his back. He woke suddenly, jolting up, making Lorelai grunt. Quickly and silently reliving the last night, Luke lay back down, looking at the restless, yet determinately sleeping, Lorelai.

"Eight years." He murmured, not expected an agreeing grunt from Lorelai. Her arm touched his, and she queried aloud with her eyes still closed.

"Was this right?"

A kiss placed lightly on Lorelai's forehead made her open her eyes to Luke. "What do you mean?"

Lorelai straightened up a little, supported by her elbows. "I mean, we kiss at the Inn. And then we come here. And then we…" A smile passed through both of their faces as the meaning dawned on them. "And it's all very … fast." A beat passed as the words soaked in. "Eight years" Said Lorelai, "I know."

"Lorelai?"

"Mmm?"

"Do we fit? … Are _we_, uh, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been friends for … ever. And now we…" A smile passed through both of their faces as the meaning dawned on them. "Is it right?" A beat passed as the two old friends looked at each other. And then another passed. And Lorelai sat up, tilting her head.

Soon her lips were on his again, her tongue immediately swirling around his. Luke couldn't help but bring a hand to cup her bare neck, pulling her closer. The kiss was brief, and no heavy breathing was needed as they parted.

"I think so."


End file.
